Salah fokus
by devilojoshi
Summary: Saat pandangan Naruto hanya tertuju pada bibir Sasuke yang tidak berhenti meracau./ entry pertama SasuNaru day 2014/ YAOI, OOC, just parody.


Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Drama**

Warning: **OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Very short fiction, Fluffy, No bashing chara, dll**

Didedikasikan untuk _**SasuNaru days 2014, '**_**Renkarnasi'. **

.

* * *

.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Matanya menelitik setiap pergerakan bibir Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat bibir tipis sahabatnya itu _komat-kamit_ tidak jelas sembari melihat layar laptop. Ia menghentikan sejenak acara bermain _game_nya, dan merubah posisi duduk menjadi menyamping—melihat Sasuke. Dia mengerucutkan bibir bawah, dan melihat Sasuke tajam.

Andai Sasuke berkomat-kamit tanpa suara aneh yang ditimbulkan, mungkin Naruto tidak akan seterganggu sekarang.

—ah, mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Sasuke saat dia berkicau saat sedang seru bermain game.

Naruto menaikkan satu halisnya, melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi sangat aneh. "_Teme_, kau sedang mengerjaiku, heh?"

Sasuke berhenti meracau. Mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop yang bersinar terang kepada wajah Naruto—yang sebenarnya juga bersinar, dalam hayalannya. "Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" Ia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti—wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke melihat bibir Naruto yang maju dengan kenyitan di dahi.

Naruto menunjuk laptop Sasuke dengan dagunya. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mengenyit semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Heh, Uchiha bodoh! Kau sejak tadi berkicau seperti burung kecil yang minta diberi makan pada induknya. Kau itu berisik sekali! Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mengerjaiku karena biasanya aku yang berisik, dan sekarang kau membalaskanku karena sejak tadi aku muram dan tidak bersuara karena kalah terus 'kan?!" Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar sembari menampilkan wajah jelek—berbagai ekspresi—dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melakukan gerakan aneh.

Sasuke semakin mengenyit. Dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "_Burung_ku memang belum diberi makan induknya. Tapi aku tidak merasa berkicau atau meracau sama sekali," jawabnnya. Sasuke hampir kembali pada kegiatan yang dikerjakan sebelumnya jika saja Naruto tidak berteriak nyaring di depan wajahnya. Sasuke seketika meletakkan laptop di pangkuannya di lantai. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin.

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat itu juga. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, tetapi dia berusaha menyangkal.

"Jika yang kau maksud karena tadi aku bergumam. Mungkin kau harus melihat layarku terlebih dahulu," katanya sebelum beranjak dari sana. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terbengong—ternganga dengan mulut terbuka.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar yang menyala. "Dia sedang membaca apa sih?" Ia menggeser bokongnya menjadi diberada di tempat Sasuke tadi terduduk, dan membaca banyak baris kata disana. Matanya menajam seiring pergerakan kusor ke bawah. Bibirnya digigit efek gugup, dan jarinya mulai sedikit bergetar. "Apa ini!" teriaknya sesaat.

Bibirnya bungkam, lidahnya kelu dan matanya serasa akan keluar.

Naruto menggiring lagi kusor ke salah satu tab di sampingnya. Naruto melihat banyaknya tulisan yang lebih panjang dan berbagai gambar yang tidak jelas. Keningnya berkerut. "Ini sejarahku?" tanyanya. "Tapi—ini, tidak... mungkin."

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu. Melihat Sasuke dengan satu gelas jus di tangannya berjalan mendekat. "Kau terus meracau hanya karena kesal melihat tulisan ini?" Naruto menunjuk layar sembali menampilkan wajah tidak percaya. Naruto tahu temannya ini _'sedikit aneh'_ tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kelainan Sasuke semakin menjadi. "Kau marah hanya karena beberapa—kau tahu... fiksi?"

Sasuke duduk. Mengambil kembali laptopnya. "Tidak. Bukan itu."

Naruto bingung. Dia diam, tapi pikirannya terus bertanya dan menyuruhnya mendesak Sasuke. "Jadi, apa?"

"..."

Tidak ada juga jawaban. Naruto semakin bingung. Dia ingin semakin bertanya dan mendesak, tetapi di sisi lain dia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_—itu istilah kerennya. Naruto merubah lagi posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap televisi yang menampilkan gambar dan tulisan '_pause'_ besar di tengah. Matanya sedikit melirik Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu memberikan jawaban sekarang.

"Kau ingat saat Kiba berteriak dengan nyaring saat melihat nama kita dalam buku sejarah?"

Naruto tersentak kaget refleks melihat Sasuke. Sasuke memulai pembicaraan mereka, dan Naruto tahu jika pemuda itu sedang melakukan 'sesi curhat colongan' padanya.

"Em.. terus?"

Ya, Naruto cukup ingat saat Kiba—teman sekelas mereka—berteriak nyaring sambil terkekeh lalu tertawa dengan aneh di kelas. Saat itu pelajaran sejarah, dan guru mereka sedang tidak masuk. Mereka diharuskan merangkum dua bab pelajaran sebagai tugasnya, dan entah dimana dan kenapa bisa... Kiba dengan mata uniknya itu melihat nama Sasuke sebagai salah satu ninja penjaga, dan Naruto—yang entahlah sebagai apa—ditulis di sana pemimpin sebuah desa.

Naruto awalnya tersentak. Dia ingat lagi dengan salah satu komik terlaris denga cerita keren, hebat dan cukup rumit. Disana namanya juga dipakai sebagai salah satu tokoh utama, dan—yang lebih aneh—Sasuke lagi-lagi juga ada, sebagai _patner in crime_nya.

"Itu sejarah kita. Bukan masalah fiksi yang menjadikan kita—berdua tokoh utamanya, tapi pada... kau tahu, banyak orang yang menjadi benci pada kita hanya karena penulis itu tidak mengikuti alur dalam sejarah."

Naruto bingung. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang berbicara apa sih? Apa dia sedang berbicara tentang posisi mereka yang menjadi kekasih dalam satu fiksi? Tapi apa dia bilang—benci? Jika ditanya, sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak keberatan saling mempunyai pair dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak senang pada orang-orang itu. Mereka berkomentar, dan saling berbicara hanya karena kita dipasangkan tidak sebagaimana dalam sejarah. Berkata jika itu sama sekali melenceng dari kenyataan yang ada selama beberapa tahun lalu."

Naruto masih juga bungkam.

"Aku—sama sekali tidak keberatan. Beberapa kejadian yang aku ingat, dan itu memang tidak ada pada tulisan dalam buku. Beberapa kejadian penting—yang entah kenapa, bisa diketahui penulis fiksi itu," Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tadi tidak menyelak atau berkomentar apapun. Dia pikir Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang ingin berbicara—selepas dari sifatnya yang jarah sekali mengeluarkan suara. "—dan aku kurang suka dengan kritikan menyakitkan tentang hubungan kita sebenarnya."

Naruto melebarkan mata, bibirnya ternganga, dan tangannya bergetar. Bahunya terguncang pelan saat tubuhnya direngkuh Sasuke dengan erat.

Mereka hanya diam.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu hal.

Sasuke cukup puas karena berhasil mengatakan hal yang begitu sulit baginya. Pelajaran yang dia dapat dari Itachi memang cukup berguna. Selain dia bisa mulai bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu, dia juga berhasil bicara banyak.

Sasuke tersenyum setelah rasa kesal sepenuhnya hilang darinya. Ia sebenarnya tadi hanya tidak suka pada orang yang memberikan kritik pada satu fiksi yang mengangkat tema renkarnasi mereka. Diangkat dari sejarah saat ninja masih banyak di dataran Jepang ini. Dia tidak keberatan jika orang-orang itu memberikan sesuatu yang lumayan berguna, seperti kata pembangun—bukan ejekan atau cemoohan. Toh, Sasuke yang namanya dipakai saja sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sasuke ingat betul sejarahnya, dan dia cukup tahu mengenai renkarnasinya.

Sejarah mengatakan hal yang normal, walau sebenarnya kenyataan yang dirasakannya sangat berbeda.

Sasuke samar-samar tersenyum.

Naruto mulai melepaskan diri. Melihat Sasuke dengan wajah ceria. "Teme, kau—" Naruto memeluk Sasuke kembali lebih kencang. "Kau mulai bisa mengatakannya!" Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau mulai bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar!"

.

"Kau bisa bicara banyak!"

.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau sebelumnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu dengan lancar. Kau hanya bisa bergumam, menganggapi semua yang aku katakan dengan menyebalkan. Aku senang kau mulai bisa bicara normal, Teme!"

.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

A/N: Entry pertama untuk SasuNaru day tahun ini :)

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2014.**

**Semoga hubungan SasuNaru makin langgeng ya, terus jadi patner in crime yang selalu rukun, jadi pasangan paling sensasional sepajang sejarah perninjaan XD dan... cepat dikaruniai anak yang cantik dan keren kaya bapak-bapaknya XDD**


End file.
